1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support rack assembly, and more particularly to a wrench support rack assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench suspension rack in accordance with the prior art is used for hanging wrenches on the wall so that the wrenches can be displayed in the place such as a supermarket, a retail store or the like, thereby facilitating the consumer choosing and buying the wrenches according to their different requirements.
However, the user has to cut the wrench suspension rack so as to remove the wrenches from the wrench suspension rack for use. In such a manner, the wrench suspension rack is broken so that the wrench suspension rack has to be thrown away and cannot be used for storing the wrenches when the wrenches are not is use, thereby decreasing the versatility of the wrench suspension rack. Accordingly, it is necessary for the user to additionally provide a wrench holder for holding the wrenches, so increasing the cost of using the wrenches.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional wrench suspension rack and wrench holder.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wrench support rack assembly comprising: a support rack including a base plate having a first side and a second side, a side plate mounted on the first side of the base plate, a top plate mounted on the side plate and arranged in parallel with the base plate, and a plurality of spaced support plates each mounted on the side plate, thereby defining a plurality of receiving chambers between the top plate and the base plate, each of the receiving chambers including a closed wall and an open wall; and a retaining piece mounted on the support plates of the support rack for sealing the open wall of each of the receiving chambers and including a first end pivotally mounted on the second side of the base plate and a second end detachably secured on the top plate. Each of the support plates is provided with a flexible press plate extending into the receiving chamber in an inclined manner.
The second side of the base plate defines a receiving space having two ends each provided with a lug provided with a pivot axle, and the first end of the retaining piece is provided with a pivot shaft pivotally mounted in the receiving space and having two ends each defining a pivot hole for receiving the respective pivot axle therein so that the pivot shaft is pivotally mounted on the pivot axle of the lug of each of the two ends of the receiving space of the base plate.
The top plate defines a receiving recess, and the second end of the retaining piece is provided with an extension received in the receiving recess of the top plate and provided with a hook detachably urged on an edge of the top plate.
In assembly, tools such as wrenches or the like can be rigidly and stably supported on the support plates of the support rack without a possibility of detaching from the receiving chambers of the support rack due to the exact positioning effect of the retaining piece. The extension of the retaining piece can also be easily and rapidly detached from the support rack by detaching the hook from the edge of the top plate so that the wrenches can be easily and rapidly removed from the receiving chambers of the support rack, thereby greatly facilitating the user using the wrenches.
In addition, each of the press plates can be used for temporarily positioning the wrenches in the receiving chambers when the retaining piece is opened.
In practice, tools such as wrenches or the like can be rigidly held and positioned on the support plates of the support rack of the wrench support rack assembly so that the wrenches can be displayed in the place such as a supermarket, a retail store or the like, thereby facilitating a consumer choosing and buying the wrenches according to their different requirements.
Accordingly, the wrench support rack assembly in accordance with the present invention can be adapted to function as a wrench suspension rack and a wrench holder.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.